


Bytes

by ConAndOnAndOn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Obliviousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConAndOnAndOn/pseuds/ConAndOnAndOn
Summary: Just little things that my brain spit out focusing on Connor x Reader scenarios because I think about a fictional robot man more than is strictly healthy
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Can I?

It had been a really nice day, but you were pretty exhausted when you got to your front door at the end of it. Connor had been really slammed with work recently and you'd been kind of concerned for the guy no matter his insistence that he didn't get tired. But it had been a pleasant surprise when the first chance he got a day off he had asked you to go to the zoo with him. It was really a treat to watch his reactions to every animal more than anything, and listen to him eagerly spout facts that he thought the most interesting. When you had got to the koala exhibit you could swear he had been analyzing the enclosure and slightly thinking about the best way to infiltrate for some koala cuddles.

And of course he had walked you to your door at the end of the day, ever the gentleman. Glancing back at him, softly illuminated by your porch light you couldn't help feel a deep swell of affection for the Android. Damn those puppy eyes that did things to you! Damn Cyberlife for making him so pretty! But then again you couldn't blame that place for making him so goofy and sweet and everything that was something beyond programming and wires. 

Honestly, you weren't quite sure what today was. Well, it was quite a nice time with a person you deeply cared about, but part of you hoped maybe that it was a little bit more than two friends hanging out. You had been trying and somewhat succeeding for a while now to ignore any romantic feelings for Connor. It was just that, first and foremost, he was a really good friend, maybe the first person you could even call a best friend. Secondly, you just weren't sure he was ready for something like that, let alone if it would be something he'd ever be interested in with anyone. Even a while after the revolution he admitted to still getting confused about his own emotions, and while you weren't sure any humans had things figured out in that department, they were still relatively new to him. You really didn't want to push anything on the poor guy or take advantage. But he made it really, really hard.

In the time Connor and you had become close he had become very physically affectionate. Nothing scandalous or anything that would firmly push beyond the friendzone. But he was a big fan of hugs, comforting hands, occasionally toying with your hair. To begin with there had been a lot of "Can I?"s. "Can I hold your hand?" "Can I sit closer?" You indulged him generously after realizing he had never had someone to provide that kind of comfort before. It pained your heart to think such a lovely, kind man had started life out from such a cold and clinical place, never knowing any semblance of a family until Hank and eventually, you. 

So when you stood there at your door, realizing his hand had comfortably found your own at some point you hadn't noticed and your brain giddy from the long day and your heart about full to burst- you said something that thrilled and terrified you. 

"Can I kiss you?" You felt all the blood rush to your face, instantly surprised at your own boldness and feeling an urgent need to backpedal. "I mean, on the cheek?"

Connor blinked. "No," he replied simply, but still not looking away. Your heart plummeted somewhere between your stomach and intestines. You had made things weird. You had promised yourself you wouldn't but-

"I would like to propose a better idea." Connor's voice halted every spinning thought. You just stood there for what was less than a second but felt like an eon as his eyes probed further into yours, and then hesitantly, he drew closer. Your heart pounded in your chest and you leaned forward to meet him, and spurred on by your receptiveness all of Connor's hesitance left as his lips rushed to meet yours.


	2. Soft Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here thar be angst, I’m sorry, there’ll prob be a part 2?
> 
> I just realized considering the way the last part ended the beginning might make it seem like a continuation but it is definitely a totally different situation and timeline lol

You gasped as the kiss ended, eyes fluttering open to look into Connor's. Somehow his expression hadn't really changed from its typical stoic mask.

"Why did you do that?" you whispered, heart sinking from heavens it had inhabited a few seconds before. As much as you wanted to let it soar something was not right. 

Connor blinked. "You wanted me to." 

Blood rushed to your cheeks. What was that supposed to mean? This unsufferable android has said it so matter of factly in a way that made your blood boil and shame flow through you that your attraction had apparently been so obvious. Your fists clenched.

"What the hell, Connor? You kiss me out of nowhere and what? It's just part of some android protocol to please lonely, pathetic humans? I thought you were supposed to be working on the deviancy case not- not- whatever this was!"

Connor's features moved subtly at your outburst, hints of confusion in his eyes and you could almost see the metaphorical gears turning as he calculated the best response.

"I'm sorry. I've upset you. I was programmed to integrate with humans and form relationships beneficial to the case. I apologize if I did the wrong thing but all signs pointed to you being physically and romantically attracted to me," he said, brows furrowing slightly.

You didn't know what you expected but this was really not what you wanted to hear. "You- you! What? So you're just supposed to play with my heart as some means to an end? For the case? I thought for a second you really cared about me, but you know what? Fuck you, Connor!" 

You quickly spin on your heel not wanting to even look at the android before swiftly storming out of the evidence room. Hank started to say something to you as you stomped angrily toward your desk but a glare silenced him. You hurriedly grabbed your bag and a shoved in a couple things from your desk you might need later and took a few deep breaths before collecting yourself to walk out of the precinct. You didn't know where you were going but you just couldn't be there right now.


End file.
